


Truth

by Dazzledfirestar



Category: Avengers (Comic), Captain America, Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic)
Genre: Frottage, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-03
Updated: 2011-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-23 09:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazzledfirestar/pseuds/Dazzledfirestar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a run in with Chemistro, Steve and Tony confront the truth of their feelings for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spectralradiance](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=spectralradiance).



It was adrenaline. It had to be adrenaline. Adrenaline and whatever Chemistro was pumping out at them in that fight. It was the only logical explanation Tony could come up with for pulling up his faceplate and planting one on his _straight_ best friend. Tony groaned again and leaned over his work bench. How could he have been so stupid? He’d spent years, _years_ hiding his feelings about Steve. He’d told himself again and again he was happy as Steve’s friend, that he didn’t need more from him… now…

 

His forehead hit the work bench with more force than was probably called for and cursed for the billionth time since he’d quickly made an excuse about how he needed to tweak the armor’s air filtration system and literally flew away from all the awkwardness. The urge to smack his head against the work bench again nearly won out. He ran away.

 

It could have been worse, he guessed. He could have gotten the full cloud of… whatever that was. God only knew what he would have done then. Given the rather… passionate reactions some of the others had, he had a pretty clear idea of how that would have gone and it probably would have been horrifyingly embarrassing and impossible to recover from.

 

The door to his lab swished open and he barely suppressed a groan. He knew who it was. He knew he’d get some noble speech about how it wouldn’t change anything. But Steve just stood there in the doorway for a minute before the silence got too heavy for even him to stand. “You want to talk about it?”

 

Tony shook his head. “Dear God, no.”

 

“Tony…”

 

“Did Hank get his analysis back on that stuff?” Work would be easier to deal with. If he could just keep some distance for a couple minutes, they could go back to normal and he could go back to pretending that he wasn’t fall-down-in-love with his best friend.

 

Steve seemed to hesitate before slipping back into work mode himself. “Yeah,” Steve handed Tony the piece of paper he was carrying but didn’t continue.

 

Tony let his eyes scan the page, taking in the information. Chemical breakdowns, elements, nothing surprising but the combinations were... interesting at least. “That’s impossible…” he muttered more to himself than anything else. “That shouldn’t work like that…”

 

“Hank said the same thing. Said there was no way to actually concoct a…” Steve rubbed at the back of his neck again, obviously uncomfortable. “Well, he called it an emotional truth serum but…”

 

“Oh. Is that what he called it?” Tony tried for casual. He was pretty sure he reached ‘not desperate to hide’ anyway. “He’s right. There’s not way this should work.”

 

‘Tell that the Clint and Pietro.”

 

Tony couldn’t quite stop the smile that spread across his face. “Yeah, that’s going to be fun when it wears off.”

 

“Right.” Steve didn’t quite pull back the soft chuckle that left his lips.

 

Tony did his level best to stop thinking about those lips; how surprisingly soft they were; how for half a second he thought maybe, _maybe_ Steve was kissing back. “Did Hank give you a time line on how long this stuff will be in our systems?”

 

“No.” Steve sat on a stool next to Tony. “But Pietro was already looking pretty put out so… it can’t be too much longer, right?”

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Tony, can we please talk about this?”

 

“No.”

 

“Why’d you leave?”

 

Tony blinked at Steve for a few moments. That wasn’t the question he was expecting. “I…” Tony frowned and tried to come up with some good reason to have left other than ‘I panicked’. He couldn’t find one. “I told you, the air filtration system on my suit obviously isn’t working properly and—“

 

He didn’t quite make it through the thought as Steve reached out and pulled him into a kiss. When he pulled back, they were both flushed. Steve smiled. “There. Now we’re even.”

 

Tony’s brow furrowed. “…oh. Okay. I wouldn’t want you to think you owed me anything or—“ He almost groaned again. This was miserable and had to end. “I should really get back to this.”

 

“You should really stop dodging me.” Steve’s frown nearly matched his own. “Tony, you caught me off guard. You can’t blame me for being surprised!”

 

“Surprised? Steve, come on!”

 

“Well, it’s been a long time since anyone kissed me in the middle of a fight!”

 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut. “Well, I’m sorry!”

 

“What?” Steve’s forehead knit together again and his eyes narrowed. “I don’t want you to be _sorry_!”

 

“You… what?” It was apparently Tony’s turn to look confused and a little frustrated.

 

“No, you idiot! I want you to come over here, stop acting like a blushing virgin and kiss me again!” A darker blush crept across his cheeks when he realized what he’d said.

 

Tony’s jaw dropped and he tried to think rationally. “It… you… it’s the chemicals, Steve.”

 

“No, it’s not Tony.” He slid off the stool and moved closer. “Look, if Clint and Pietro want to go back to glaring at each other when this is all out of their system, that’s fine. I won’t say a word. But I don’t work like that. It’s out; I’m not putting it back.”

 

“Oh…”

 

“So, do I get to kiss you again or not?” The beginnings of a smile tugged at the side of Steve’s mouth and Tony felt his own mouth go dry.

 

A moment later he’d told the part of his brain that was still trying to convince him that it was just the chemicals and this wasn’t real to shut the hell up.  He launched himself forward, catching Steve’s lips in a hungry nearly desperate kiss. Tony found himself breathless and a little unsteady when he finally pulled back. He stared into Steve’s eyes for a moment, wondering why Chemistro hadn’t blasted the both of them years ago. “Can we just keep doing this?”

 

Steve chuckled and pressed a softer, quicker kiss to his lips. “I would have figured you’d have a few other ideas. But yeah, we can keep doing this.”

 

Tony felt his knees get a little weak. Sex with Captain America… quite possibly the most popular fantasy in the country. He groaned softly as his lips were claimed again. But he wasn’t going to have sex with Captain America… no, no. He fully intended to have sex with _Steve_. That was so much more special. He’d get to the Cap parts later if this wasn’t actually the chemical mud in their systems. And if it was…

 

Tony shushed that voice in his head again and gave himself over to kissing Steve. Even if this was some kind of chemically induced fluke, he was going to impress the hell out of Steve if he could. If it was only going to be a memory, might as well make it a good one for both of them, right? As Tony nipped at Steve’s bottom lip, Steve moaned and Tony felt a swell of pride and accomplishment. “Tony…”

 

Tony groaned softly. Nothing was going to top that. Ever. Steve moaning his name was going to ruin him for every other person on the planet or beyond for the rest of his life and he couldn’t even bring himself to be all that upset about it.

 

“Tony, lets…” Steve’s blush darkened again. “I mean, if you want… maybe we should, I don’t know… take this upstairs?”

 

Tony groaned again. “Yes, yes upstairs is a very good idea.” He practically threw himself at Steve a second later, having decided that his idea of kissing those beautiful lips forever had been lacking at best, and fucking ridiculous at least. Still, he couldn’t help the laugh that left him as Steve picked him up. He also couldn’t quite help wrapping around him and kissing him as he got them up the stairs.

 

Tony studiously ignored the laugh and muttered ‘it’s about time’ from Janet as Steve made record time up the stairs. He even managed—mostly because his mouth was busy pressing kisses to Steve’s neck—to not laugh at the string of curses coming through Clint’s door, though he did note that he would have several ‘speedy recovery’ jokes ready at breakfast.

 

The last clear memory was his bedroom door closing. Clothes came off, he knew they did but the details—obviously completely unimportant details—were lost in the sudden rush to _touch_ and _feel_ and… “Oh God, Steve!” Tony’s hips bucked up as Steve’s hand wrapped around his cock. He seemed to have lost the tiny bit of filter from brain to mouth and he babbled out every thing he wanted to do with Steve; to Steve. Hell, everything he wanted Steve to do to him! “Fuck me! Please…” The please was more moan than word.

 

Steve groaned and pressed his lips to the juncture of Tony’s neck and shoulder. “I will.” He kissed up to Tony’s ear and sucked softly on the lobe. “But… I don’t think…” He groaned against as Tony’s fingers found his nipples. “I can’t wait…”

 

Tony threw his head back and moaned. Steve couldn’t wait. Steve Rogers wanted him so badly that he couldn’t wait. He nearly came at the thought. “So don’t!”

 

“I don’t want to hurt you.” Steve pulled back and stared down at him, the deep desire warring with what looked far too much like concern.

 

Tony smiled and took the advantage, putting Steve on his back and straddling his thighs. Tony kissed across Steve’s chest, sucking hard on both nipples until Steve thrust up against him. “There are alternatives.” He smiled and took both of their cocks in hand, using his free one get Steve’s hand to join in. His head fell back and he moaned as their interlocked fingers started to move.

 

Steve’s hips bucked against him again, increasing the friction and driving a moan from both of them. He traced his thumb over the head of Steve’s cock and watched, fascinated as Steve threw his head back and trembled. Because of him. Tony’s hips moved faster and he groaned. Steve’s grip tightened. “Tony… I’m—I’m not gonna…”

 

Tony didn’t register most of the string of curses and pleas that left him. “Come with me, Steve. Oh _fuck_!” He wanted to keep his eyes open; wanted to watch as Steve lost control and came but his body had other ideas as Steve pulled him down and kissed him like his life depended on it. Tony barely managed to pull back and breath out his name as his body tensed, his head fell back and he thrust wildly against Steve’s cock and his hand until he was coming so hard he thought he was going to pass out.

 

He looked down at Steve, flushed and still hard and he smiled. Tony slithered down Steve’s body and wrapped his lips around his cock. Tony moaned softly at the taste of his own come mixed with the taste of Steve’s skin. He thought he could definitely get used to that. Steve thrust into his mouth and Tony swallowed around him, getting a strangled cry for his efforts. “God, Tony… I’m gonna—“

 

It was all the warning Steve got out before his back bowed off the bed and he was coming down Tony’s throat. To his credit, Tony didn’t stop slowly sucking and licking until Steve whimpered—actually _whimpered_ \--and brought a seemingly boneless hand up to swat him away.

 

Tony crawled back up to lay his head on the pillow next to Steve. “So…” He smirked and leaned in to press a lazy kiss to Steve’s lips. “That was fun.”

 

“Mmmhmm.” Steve smiled back. “Should have done this years ago.”

 

“I thought you were straight…”

 

“I’m not.”

 

“Yeah, I picked that up.”

 

A low chuckle made its way out of Steve’s throat. “Took you long enough.”

 

“You could have said something.” Tony’s laugh joined Steve’s as he was pulled closer. “Figures you like to cuddle.”

 

“You don’t?” Steve looked a little worried for a moment before Tony smiled.

 

“Not until round two is over, at least.”

 

Steve laughed again before rolling them over and kissing Tony soundly. “Well, we’ll have to see what we can do about that.”

 

Tony ran his fingers idly through Steve’s rather mussed up hair. He’d never seen it quite that out of control. He thought he liked it. “Steve?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think we owe Chemistro a thank you card.”


End file.
